fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Suits ♥♤♦♧ Pretty Cure
Sweet Suits ♥♤♦♧ Pretty Cure (スイートスーツ♥♤♦♧プリキュア Suīto Sūtsu ♥♤♦♧ Purikyua) is a fan-made season of Pretty Cure, created by KaptainKoala and PrettyCureForLife. The main motifs for the season are food, taste, flavor, card suits, dancing and friendship. Synopsis Aki Hanami is a friendly and joyful young girl, who loves to dance, mainly ballet. Despite her good heart and positiveness, Hanami has terrible luck and is always involved in small accidents due to her clumsiness. However, her destiny and luck take an unexpected turn when she finds out that one of her favorite ballets of all time, The Nutcracker, is real, and the majestic Land of Sweets is under attack of a terrible villain! Can Hanami, with the help of her friends, become a legendary Pretty Cure to help save the two things she loves most and still achieve her goal of getting good luck? Characters Pretty Cure *Aki Hanami - The clumsy leader of the Pretty Cure. Hanami is a friendly, positive and joyful girl who loves to dance and has a sweet tooth. She is known to be very clumsy and has terrible luck, something she hopes to change. Her alter egos are Cure Love, based on the card suit of the heart, and Cure Sweet, based on the sweet taste. Her theme colors are pink (Love) and yellow (Sweet). *Bushida Kitsu - A close friend of Hanami, who is very fast, clever and ambitious. She is also quite athletic and likes street dance. Kitsu has a sharp wit and can be even a bit aggressive, being known as a troublemaker at school. Her alter egos are Cure Knight, based on the card suit of the spade, and Cure Sour, based on the sour taste. Her theme colors are orange (Knight) and light green (Sour). *Honosaki Ami - Hanami's best friend. Ami is an extremely energetic, brave and adventurous girl, who is always willing to do something new. She is the greatest admirer of the Pretty Cure, and wants to be like them. Her alter egos are Cure Blade, based on the card suit of the diamond, and Cure Umami, based on the umami taste. Her theme colors are blue (Blade) and red (Umami). *Fuyuki Mikara - A cold and mature third-year student, who acts very tough and a bit eccentric, but also has a kind side that few people know. Mikara is a lover of art and cooking, and comes from a wealthy family. Her alter egos are Cure Treasure, based on the card suit of the clubs, and Cure Bitter, based on the bitter taste. Her theme colors are dark green (Treasure) and purple (Bitter). *Yuuma Shio - Known as a prankster, Shio is a fun-loving, spunky, cheerful and sly girl who is very lucky and is known for her great dancing skills. She can be a bit annoying and mean sometimes without noticing. Her alter egos are Cure Jester, based on the card of the joker, and Cure Salty, based on the salty taste. Her theme colors are yellow (Jester) and white (Salty). Land of Sweets * Chocolat - Hanami's fairy partner. Chocolat is a puppy-like fairy, who comes from the Chocolate Realm in the Land of Sweets. He is very loyal, caring and slightly arrogant, having an upbeat nature. Chocolat has a deep love for royalty, and daydreams of being a prince a lot. He can speak Spanish and loves to talk and show other people his kingdom. * Buttermilk - Kitsu's fairy partner. Buttermilk is a bear-like fairy, who comes from the Trepak Realm in the Land of Sweets. He is noble and has a heart of gold, but can be very clumsy and distracted, despite trying his best to act serious. Buttermilk tends to get nervous easily, and yells a lot when he does so. He can speak Russian and is a bit hyperactive. * Tea - Ami's fairy partner. Tea is a panda-like fairy, who comes from the Tea Realm in the Land of Sweets. She is very polite and quiet, treating everyone with respect. Tea is very silent and sneaky as well. She is always hungry or tired, loving to eat and sleep more than anything. She sometimes steals the cures' foods. Tea can speak Chinese. * Coffee - Mikara's fairy partner. Coffee is a fox-like fairy, who comes from the Coffee Realm in the Land of Sweets. She is very mature, responsible and serious, and has a very intimidating aura around her, as well as a deep voice. Coffee is always willing to follow the rules and is very tough, trying her best to hide her emotions. She can speak Arab. * Reed - Shio's fairy partner. Reed is a cat-like fairy, who comes from the Mirliton Realm in the Land of Sweets. He is quirky, joyful and light, and loves to dance and have fun. Reed seems to live in his own world, and is constantly spinning around in rooms. He can be quite insensitive and harsh sometimes without realizing. Reed can play the flute. * Clara - The original Pretty Cure and protector of the Land of Sweets. Clara is a very kind and caring girl, who loves to dance and is very good at it. Her alter ego was Cure Sugarplum. Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Dance Themed Series Category:Sweets Themed Series Category:Food Themed Series Category:Precure fanime by precureforlife Category:KaptainKoala Series